tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Balfour Boutique
The Balfour Boutique is a fashionable clothing store located in Santa Monica, a part of greater Los Angeles, California. The boutique is owned and operated by Lexa Balfour and primarily features dozens of mannequins. Clothing for almost all occasions if offered save for high society formal and bathing suits, Lexa even having designed some of the outfits herself. House of Masters and Cafe Vinyl are located next to the boutique. Layout The boutique features two main windows, both with enough space for up to three mannequins. Three platforms inside also hold space for well over thirty mannequins, it being the boutique's signature with duplicates of the display outfits kept in the back. Many other outfits appear on racks but the walls hold little, instead featuring several mirrors and photos of the purchasable outfits worn by famous people. A large glass counter rests at the far end of the store with a register and some jewelry and accessories on display, though the store primarily sells basic clothing and shoes with few hats, sunglasses, purses or otherwise. There are four changing rooms, two on either side of the counter. Through a certain is the back storage area, which is fairly open aside from an office and a bathroom. Spare mannequins are also kept in the back. History The boutique opened in 2006, Lexa Balfour initially the only employee. Over the next two years the store would grow to add a few employees but in early 2009 Derek Grisham used the store as a hideaway while targeting Erika Stone and Ingrid Stone. Lexa was frozen by Type-7 for several days and as a result her employees quit, thinking the business was closed. Lexa tried to hire some staff but suffered another setback when Chetana Shenkar essentially did the same thing as Derek. In the aftermath Lexa hired Michelle Gim and let her set her own hours, and Michelle ended up using the store to hide her collection of frozen people. Sandy Vanholt later continued the practice, only stopped when the Chrono Alliance intervened. Soon after Sandy was dealt with Susie Kim arrived at the boutique, eager to help it succeed. Susie and Lexa created a plan to offer the rings of the Royal Momju Necklace to customers and future staff, allowing them to better control the human mannequins present and customers. People Staff Leslie Bibb.jpg|Lexa Balfour Owner|link=Lexa Balfour Laura Benanti.jpg|Lona Quinn Investor|link=Lona Quinn Kim Hyuna.jpg|Susie Kim Manager|link=Susie Kim Kristin Cavallari.jpg|Anneka Brewer Clerk|link=Michelle Gim Amanda Westlake.jpg|Mandy Eastwood Cashier|link=Mandy Eastwood Abby Elliott.jpg|Thelma Mazza Mannequin Stylist|link=Thelma Mazza Mannequins Brittany Snow.jpg|Amber Prescott|link=Amber Prescott Lindsay Lohan 2.jpg|Phoebe Monroe|link=Phoebe Monroe Hillary Duff.jpg|Kelsey Wick|link=Kelsey Wick Jennifer Freeman.jpg|Vanessa Marx|link=Vanessa Marx Former Staff Park Gyuri 3.jpg|Michelle Gim Cashier|link=Michelle Gim Frequent Customers Tina Fey.jpg|Mora Appleton|link=Mora Appleton Pippa Middleton.jpg|Martha Cassidy|link=Martha Cassidy Anna Trebunskaya 2.jpg|Ginger Cladwell|link=Ginger Cladwell Katie Cassidy 2.jpg|Lisa Collins|link=Lisa Collins Margot Robbie 3.jpg|Christa Freeze|link=Christa Freeze Georgie Thompson.jpg|Leandra Locke|link=Leandra Locke Alicia Witt 2.jpg|Kylie McBride|link=Kylie McBride Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone|link=Erika Stone Kim Cattrall 3.jpg|Ingrid Stone|link=Ingrid Stone Jenna Dewan Tatum 4.jpg|Keeley Tennison|link=Keeley Tennison Melinda Clarke.jpg|Carol Wilford|link=Carol Wilford Category: Locations Category: The IT Files